Welcome Back Kim Heechul
by YeyeGaemGyu
Summary: 30 Agustus 2013 Heechul Super Junior menyelesaikan tugas kenegaraan nya, wajib militer. setelah dua tahun melalui nya kini Cinderella Super Junior itu telah kembali. Heechul berharap dihari bahagia nya itu ia bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga nya, Super Junior. namun bisa kan 13 Plus 2 itu bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu? atau semua ini hanya mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud?


Title : Welcome Back Kim Heechul

Cast : Heechul, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kangin, Leeteuk, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Hangeng, Kibum, Henry, dan Zhoumi.

Genre : Brother ship

Rating : T

Author : Yeye_GaemGyu

Summary : 30 Agustus 2013 Heechul Super Junior menyelesaikan tugas kenegaraan nya, wajib militer. setelah dua tahun melalui nya kini Cinderella Super Junior itu telah kembali. Heechul berharap dihari bahagia nya itu ia bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga nya, Super Junior. namun bisa kan 13 + 2 itu bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu? atau semua ini hanya mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud?

.

.

Welcome Back Kim Heechul

.

.

29 Agustus 2013

Dorm Super Junior, 17.00 KST

.

"Wookie-ya apa ini benar-benar bisa dimakan?" Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk sup buatan Wookie.

"Kyuhyunnie! Jangan kau aduk-aduk Sup nya!" protes Ryeowook. Ia melempari Kyuhyun dengan potongan kentang yang tengah dikupas nya.

"Aku kan Cuma memastikan." Protes Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang dipastikan Magnae usil ini Author pun tidak tau.

"Yaa Magnae, tolong bantu kami memasang balon ini!" teriak Eunhyuk. Ia tengah sibuk menggantung balon bersama Donghae.

Kyuhyun melayangkan Death Glare nya pada Eunhyuk, detik berikut nya wajah ganas nya berubah lembut. Ia kemudian tersenyum layak nya seekor anak Anjing yang tengah bermanja-manja pada majikan nya.

"Apa dia tengah berAegyo?" Kangin menyikut Shindong yang berada di sebelah nya.

Spontan Shindong tertawa. "Dia pasti sedang mencari cara agar Hyukjae luluh." Jawab Shindong. Ia menyerahkan tali pada Donghae untuk menggantung Balon.

Benar dugaan Shindong. Magnae tampan itu kemudian berjalan kearah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Tapi aku takut ketinggian Hyung." Kyuhyun menatap kedua Hyung nya dengan tatapan kekanakan.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama-sama terdiam, dengan posisi tangan masih dalam keadaan berusaha mengikat balon ke loteng. Siapapun pasti mengakui, jika berwajah kekanakan seperti itu, Kyuhyun akan terlihat sangat manis.

"Sejak kapan kau takut ketinggian Eoh?" Kangin menendang pantat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari aksi Kangin tersungkur, malangnya sebelum menyentuh lantai tubuh itu menabrak kursi yang jadi pijakan Eunhyuk. Mengakibatkan kursi oleng, Detik berikut nya Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun saling berhimpitan dengan posisi Kyuhyun berada di bawah.

"Aigoo pinggang ku." keluh Kyuhyun. "Yaa Monyet Yadong! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turun!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Pantat ku." keluh Eunhyuk. Ia menerima uluran tangan Donghae yang membantu nya untuk berdiri.

Kyuhyun ikut bangun dibantu Ryeowook dan shindong. "Pantat apa nya Eoh? Disini aku yang teraniaya!" amuk Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kangin dengan sadis.

"Wae?" tantang Kangin.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau dasar beruang kutub!" maki Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mwo?" Kangin melotot, ia bersiap-siap mengeluarkan otot nya ketika melihat tatapan maut Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak menendang ku ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

"Mwo? Jadi ini ulah Kangin Hyung?" Eunhyuk tersadar. "Yaa Hyung, kalau ini berakibat fatal bagaimana?"

"Kalian menyalahkan ku?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kompak.

"Lalu kalian mau apa Eoh?" tantang Kangin, ia tidak terima jika Dongsaeng nya berani memarahi nya.

"Hyung harus minta maaf!" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Sirheo! Aku ini Hyung kalian." Tolak Kangin.

"Sudah lah, masalah ini tidak usah di perpanjang!" tegah Shindong.

"Tidak bisa Hyung, ini sudah menginjak harga diri kami." Tolak Eunhyuk.

"Yaa Hyung! Kau harus minta maaf!"

"Sirheo!"

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin semakin dingin. Sebenar nya Kangin ngeri juga ditatap seperti itu, namun Ego mengalahkan rasa takut nya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung menyerbu Kangin, melihat hal itu Eunhyuk ikutan maju. Mereka mengindahkan teriakan ngeri Wookie, Shindong dan Donghae.

Adegan saling pukul memukul tidak bisa di elakkan lagi, sekuat-kuat nya Kangin, namun jika sudah di serang oleh dua orang sekaligus dia kewalahan juga. Akhir nya Kangin hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk memukul dan menendang nya. Bahkan naas nya lagi ada yang menggelitiki nya. Shindong, Ryeowook dan Donghae hanya bisa pasrah ketika melihat ruangan yang telah mereka dekorasi dengan susah payah menjadi hancur berantakan.

"Ige Mwoya?" teriak Sungmin, ia baru saja kembali dari supermarket bersama Siwon. "Yaa Cho Kyuhyun! Kim Young Woon, Lee HyukJae! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seketika Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan aksi saling tendang, pukul dan cubit mereka. Ketiga nya menatap Sungmin dengan ngeri.

"Mereka yang memulai duluan." Ucap Kangin. Ia memegangi pantat nya yang terasa sakit, dari tingkat kesakitan yang dialami nya, Kangin yakin tendangan di pantat nya itu berasal dari si Magnae yang kini menatap nya dengan mulut komat kamit seperti tengah membaca mantra.

"Kau yang duluan mendorong ku!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Sudah!" potong Sungmin. Ia kini melirik pada Shindong, Wookie dan Donghae. "Kalian juga! Kenapa hanya melihat?"

"Mianhae Hyung, kami sudah berusaha melerai. Tapi mereka bertiga kuat-kuat." Jawab Ryeowook dengan air mata mulai berlinang.

Sungmin kini beralih kepada ketiga tersangka. "Kalian bereskan kekacauan ini! Aku ingin nanti nya saat Teukie Hyung dan Yesungie Hyung datang, Dorm ini sudah terhias sesuai rencana."

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kalian bantu Wookie memasak! Aku dan Wonnie akan mendekorasi kamar nya Heenim Hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka kita pisah kan?" usul Siwon. Ia ngeri ketika melihat aura perdebatan antara Kangin, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk belum usai.

"Tidak usah!" ucap Sungmin. "Mereka akan menanggung akibat nya jika berani bertengkar lagi." Ucap Sungmin diiringi tatapan dingin nya.

Siwon mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Sungmin menuju lantai 12, meninggalkan para Dongsaeng dan Hyung yang merasa terzalimi.

.

.

20.00 Kst.

.

"Anneyonghaseo…!" teriak Leeteuk dan Yesung bersamaan, mereka kaget ketika mendapati isi Dorm yang sepi.

"Mereka kemana Hyung?" Yesung mengedarkan pandangan nya keseisi Dorm. "Bukankah seharus nya yang dihias dorm lantai 11?"

"Kalian sudah datang?" ucap Zhoumi, ia dan Henry juga baru muncul.

"Kenapa Dorm kosong?" ucap Henry.

"Molla." Jawab Leeteuk. "Apa mereka ada di lantai 12?"

Keempat nya menuju lantai 12, disana mereka menemukan Siwon. Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis ketika melihat Hyung dan Dongsaeng nya.

"Kalian sudah datang?"

"Ne." jawab Leeteuk. Ia meletakkan belanjaan nya diatas meja. "Kenapa semua berada disini?"

"Pekerjaan kami sudah beres Hyung." Jawab sungmin, ia baru saja muncul dari kamar Heechul bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Shindong.

"Acara nya dilantai 12?" kali ini Yesung yang bertanya.

"Ne, lantai 12 lebih luas." Jawab Ryeowook. "Hyung Bogoshipoyo!" ia langsung memeluk Couple nya.

"Nado Wookie-ya." Yesung tersenyum manis.

"Apa semua persiapan sudah selesai?" Leeteuk memperhatikan seisi Dorm. "Bagaimana dengan Kamar Heenim?"

"Semua nya beres Hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Kita tinggal menunggu kedatangan nya."

"Jam 2 kan?" Tanya Henry.

"Ne, kalian sudah mengosongkan jadwal sehari besok kan?" kali ini Kangin yang bertanya.

"Ne, tapi besok pagi aku harus menemui Sajangnim dulu." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Rencana tetap seperti biasa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne." jawab Hyungdeul nya.

.

.

30 Agustus 2013

01.00 Kst

.

Heechul menyambar ponsel nya yang dari tadi terus berdering. Dengan wajah kesal ia melihat sipemanggil dilayar ponsel nya. Detik berikut nya Namja cantik itu tersenyum.

"Ahh Minnie-ya." Jawab nya. "Ada apa kau menghubungi ku tengah malam begini?"

"Hyung, Mianhae seperti nya nanti siang kami tidak bisa menjemput mu. Aku dan para member ada jadwal di Jepang. Pagi-pagi sekali kami akan berangkat kesana. Bisa kah kau menunggu kami di Dorm saja? Kami akan kembali pagi berikut nya."

Heechul menarik nafas berat, padahal dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Member Super Junior. Dia ingin saat kepulangan nya nanti para member menyambut nya dengan senyuman. Heechul memejamkan mata nya, ia tidak ingin kepulangan nya ini disambut dengan antusias, dia hanya ingin berada bersama Keluarga nya, Super Junior.

"Hyung." Terdengar panggilan Sungmin diseberang sana.

"Arasseo Minnie-ya, kalian ke Jepang saja! Hyung akan ke rumah orang tua dulu. Setelah kalian kembali dari Jepang Hyung akan ke Dorm."

"Andwae!" teriak Sungmin panic. "Kau harus pulang ke Dorm!"

"Waeyo?" Heechul mengerut bingung. "Bukan nya kalian ada di Jepang? Untuk apa aku ke Dorm kosong itu? Kalian mau membuat ku mati kesepian?" Suara Heechul mulai naik satu oktaf. Seperti biasa, ia masih belum sepenuh nya bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Bukan begitu Hyung, Wookie sudah menyiapkan masakan yang enak untuk mu! Sebelum pulang kerumah kau mampirlah ke Dorm!"

"Untuk apa? Kalian bahkan tidak ada disana." Protes Heechul.

"Zhoumi dan Henry ada di Korea. Mereka bilang akan mampir ke Dorm dulu! Tolonglah Hyung, mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu."

Heechul terdiam. Zhoumi dan Henry. Ya, kini kedua nya juga merupakan orang yang penting dalam hidup nya. "Ne, aku akan mampir ke Dorm dulu!" Heechul memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin.

Namja itu menatap langit-langit kamar nya. Ini adalah malam terakhir nya disini,, dua tahun ternyata bukan waktu yang lama. Kini ia akan kembali bersama dengan Super Junior. Ia akan kembali berada di lautan Sapphire Blue. Ia akan kembali merasakan bagaimana cinta nya ELF pada Super Junior.

Heechul menerawang, mengingat masa-masa awal nya dulu. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Hangeng melintas di pikiran nya. Namja itu membiarkan air mata mengalir membasahi pipi nya yang mulus. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia selalu berharap agar suatu saat nanti mereka bisa berkumpul bersama lagi. Satu persatu bayangan wajah member Super Junior menari-nari di pelupuk mata nya. Tangis nya kembali pecah ketika teringat dengan Kibum. Kenapa kini mereka terpisah? Padahal dulu mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain.

Demi apa pun yang di percayai Teukie dan para Dongsaeng nya. Heechul berharap, sekali saja mereka bisa berkumpul bersama lagi. Saling tertawa dan menangis bersama. Heechul tau itu hanya lah harapan kosong belaka. Semua itu hanya lah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud. Namun biar bagaimana pun juga ia ingin tetap bermimpi.

.

.

14.15 Kst.

Mobil Hyundai hitam itu meluncur mulus dijalanan menuju Dorm Super Junior. Beberapa mobil wartawan masih mengikuti mereka. Namun Heechul sama sekali tidak peduli. Acara pelepasan nya tadi berlangsung singkat. Heechul bahagia ketika melihat deretan ELF yang menunggu nya di luar Gerbang, ingin rasa nya Heechul memeluk mereka satu persatu sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena mereka masih mencintai nya selama dua tahun ini. Namun Heechul mengurungkan niat nya ketika mengingat keributan yang akan ditimbul kan nya.

Kini Namja tampan itu telah berada di Dorm lantai 12. Suasana sepi. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar suara Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Apa mereka benar-benar ada disini?" gerutu Heenim. Ia mendorong pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Namja itu tersenyum ketika melihat ruangan yang dihias sedemikian rupa. "Seperti nya mereka benar-benar telah berniat ingin menyambut ku." ia mengarahkan mata nya keseluruh ruangan. Mata nya tertuju pada hidangan yang ada di atas meja. "Apa mereka gila? Bagaimana mungkin aku akan makan sendirian?" rutuk Heechul.

"Kau tidak akan memakan nya sendirian Chulli Hyung."

Heechul menegang. Suara itu, ya ia sangat hafal dengan suara itu. Suara yang selama ini sangat dirindukan nya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Apa dia tengah bermimpi? Aahh ini pasti efek kerinduan yang teramat sangat sehingga dia mengalami halusinasi.

"Kim Heechul! Apa kau tidak akan memeluk ku?"

Heechul terdiam. Tidak, Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Heechul mengarahkan pandangan nya kepintu. Disana Namja yang selama ini sangat dirindukan nya berdiri mengukir senyuman manis nya.

"Kau!" desis Heechul.

"Cih, padahal aku ingin mendapat pelukan dari mu!"

Heechul berlari menghampiri Hangeng, Sahabat yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di mimpi nya. Ia memeluk sahabat nya itu dengan erat, seolah-olah tidak ingin berpisah lagi.

"Bogoshipo Hangkyung-ah. Jeongmal bogoshipo." Isak Heechul.

"Apa kau juga tidak merindukan kami Hyung?" ucap Donghae. Ia dan semua member keluar dari persembunyian mereka di kamar Kangin.

Heechul menatap member yang keluar satu persatu, ada 13 member. Jumlah nya jadi 15 jika ditambahkan dengan diri nya dan Hangeng. Heechul tersenyum bahagia. Tapi tunggu dulu! 15? Apa mata nya tidak salah lihat? Heechul kembali menghitung, tetap 15. Kini mata namja itu bertemu dengan mata lembut Dongsaeng tersayang nya, Kim Kibum. Spontan Heechul berlari dan memeluk Namja itu.

"Bogoshipo Kibum-ah." Ucap nya kembali terisak.

"Nado Hyung." Jawab Kibum.

"Giliran ku Kapan?" Protes Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Heechul dengan dingin.

"Aisch." Gerutu Heechul. Ia kemudian memeluk Magnae nya. "Aigoo kelihatan nya kau sedikit lebih gemuk."

"Setelah ini aku pasti akan kurus lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Apa maksud mu?" tantang Heechul.

"Bogoshipo Hyung." Siwon memeluk Heechul. Ia tidak ingin pertengkaran antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun berlanjut. Dua Evil bertengkar. Bayangkan saja apa yang akan terjadi.

"Omo Wonnie-ya, kau terlihat semakin tampan." Komentar Heechul. Ia kemudian memeluk member Super Junior satu persatu.

"Kajja! Kita harus menghabis kan semua ini!" ucap Shindong, ia menarik Heechul kemeja makan.

"Chakkaman! Bukan kah kalian berada di Jepang?"

"Otak mu masih tetap pabo." Gerutu Kyuhyun. "kami mengerjai mu!"

"Mwo?" Heechul melotot. "Yaa! Kenapa kalian begitu tega Eoh? Kalian membiarkan ku menangis semalaman. Mengerjai ku? apa-apaan ini? Kalian mau ku bunuh? Yaa Teukie Hyung! Ini rencana siapa?"

Spontan semua mata mengarah pada Kyuhyun. Namja yang ditatap malah memasang wajah tanpa dosa nya.

"Jadi ini ulah mu? Kau harus bertanggung jawab dasar Evil pabo!" maki Heechul.

"Sudahlah Chulli Hyung, kau kan baru saja kembali. Kajja kita makan!" tegah Hangeng. "Apa kau ingin menyia-nyiakan moment ini?"

Heechul terdiam. Ia rindu dengan semua ini. Rindu akan suasana Dorm yang berisik. Rindu akan kata-kata Hangeng yang selalu menenangkan nya ketika ia mulai kehilangan kendali. Heechul memeluk Hangeng, namja cantik itu terisak di bahu sahabat nya.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat bersama dulu. Aku rindu dengan semua nya. Aku ingin kita bersama kembali. Selama ini aku selalu berdoa agar suatu hari kita bisa dipertemukan seperti ini, berkumpul bersama di Dorm. Aku merindukan semua nya. Aku tau kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama lagi, dan aku bersyukur kita telah di pertemukan walau mungkin hanya beberapa saat. Demi apapun yang kalian percayai, aku berterima kasih karena telah mengumpulkan kita kembali disini. Semoga suatu saat nanti kita kembali berada disatu panggung yang sama, meski saat itu kita bukan member Super Junior lagi."

Leeteuk memeluk Heechul dari belakang. "Chulli-ya kau tau, satu hal yang tidak bisa kita perbaiki adalah masa lalu. Kau tidak usah menyesali apapun yang terjadi. Meski Hangeng bukan member Super Junior lagi, namun selama nya dia akan tetap jadi bagian dari Super Junior. Selama nya Super Junior hanya ada 13." Leeteuk menghapus air mata nya. Ia kemudian beralih pada Zhoumi dan Henry. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung kalian, kalian berdua juga bagian dari Super Junior." Ia tersenyum menenangkan.

Zhoumi dan Henry tersenyum mengangguk.

"Kami tau bagaimana perasaan kalian saat ini." Jawab Zhoumi bijak.

"Super Junior itu ada 13 + 2." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Bukan kah itu yang selalu dikatakan ELF?"

Semua member mengangguk.

"Zhoumi dan Henry selama nya akan jadi bagian dari Super Junior." Balas Yesung.

Kini semua member saling berpelukan. Mereka sama-sama menangis. Masing-masing berdoa agar suatu hari nanti Tuhan mengabulkan doa mereka. Mereka berdiri di panggung, saling berpegangan tangan dan bersama mereka melihat Lautan Sapphire Blue yang selalu memberikan kekuatan bagi mereka. Bersama mereka akan menerima semua cinta dari ELF. Bersama mereka akan membangun kerajaan yang indah, dengan ELF yang selalu setia berada disisi mereka.

.

.

The End

.

Mianhae cerita nya rada gaje.

Maklum ini ide yang muncul beberapa

Jam yang lalu.

Author dapat pas lagi nyuci muka

#Gubraakk!

Pokok nya Welcome back dah

Buat our Cinderella

ELF always Love You..!^^


End file.
